


Black-Eyed Monster

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 Word FIction, Baptism, End of Days, alien - Freeform, pope, writetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When the tv shows an alien is baptized as a Christian, one has to question where in the year of eternity we stand.
Series: Writetober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Black-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> One of the last flash Fics for Writetober 2020 set in my Visions of Revelation universe.

The Pope birthed the first humanized alien from the water, living up to a different man’s vow. While Chorazin Aristaeus seemed human in form, those eyes told the truth clear as his choice of name. Darkness bound to two species never meant to merge – a new version of the Nephilim.


End file.
